


The Kissing Game

by GabzJones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Romance, like a ridiculous amount of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: The rules were simple; kiss your partner until they make a sound. The first to make a sound loses. Victor loved a challenge, but Yuuri was the competitive type. The question was, who would be victorious?





	The Kissing Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, for years I've wanted to challenge myself to write a kiss that lasted at least 1k words. Today is the day! I hope you guys enjoy this kissing goodness. If you're wondering what else I'm working on at the moment, it's a lot. My focus is on Victuuri Gift Exchange, but I really wanted to give you guys a oneshot and it felt like time to attempt this challenge.
> 
> I encourage any and all of you to attempt a similar challenge if you'd like. This was a lot of fun. Special thanks to [Rina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntomakelifeandlove) for talking me into taking up the challenge! Go check out her stuff, she's an awesome writer!

It was a game. A game that Victor had never played before, but the rules were exciting, and he was always up for a challenge. And Victor had never found himself faced with a more enticing contest. Watching Yuuri settled on the bed in front of him, Victor was reminded of just how lucky he was. There was a gentle rosy blush settled on Yuuri’s cheeks as his eyes like dark chocolate stared back at Victor with a mix of uncertainty and anticipation. Without thinking, Victor’s fingers brushed away the dark hair falling into Yuuri’s eyes, smiling fondly as Yuuri leaned into the delicate touch.

Yuuri was nervous. Victor could see it in his posture, back rigid, hands clenched into fists in his lap. Victor had to stop himself from kissing along Yuuri’s jaw, the movement he always defaulted to when he wanted to reassure him. He couldn’t. It was against the rules. Instead, Victor brushed a finger long the same path, watching as Yuuri’s eyes closed, lashes fluttering like delicate wings, “You okay, my love?”

“I’m fine,” Yuuri’s smile was like sunshine, eyes opening to show a new sense of determination, “I just don’t want to lose.”

“It’s okay to lose to me, Yuuri,” Victor smirked, shifting his body closer until their thighs brushed, “You ready?”

Yuuri’s eyes seemed to sparkle, and Victor knew he was having the desired effect. There was nothing he enjoyed more than Yuuri’s competitive side, and this was going to be so much fun. The rules of the game were simple. They had to remain completely quiet. All they could do was kiss, and using that alone, drive the other crazy. The first to make a sound is deemed the loser of the game. Victor liked to think he had talents in this department, that he’d be able to make Yuuri crack before he did. Then again, he knew how talented Yuuri was, too. It would be an interesting challenge.

Victor had decided that initiating the kiss may just give him an advantage, and he had every intention of winning. Closing the small gap between them, Victor caught Yuuri’s bottom lip between his own, savouring the delicate touch. Just a brush of contact, but it was the beginning. Victor knew it would take him no time at all to get drunk on Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri didn’t move at first, allowing Victor a chance to take control. It was surprising. Victor was sure that controlling the kiss would bring you closer to victory. A victory that meant providing his darling Yuuri with pleasure, what could be better?

Their lips were barely touching, Victor moving closer and increasing the pressure. He could feel Yuuri’s breath on his skin, and though Yuuri hadn’t moved yet, that alone sent a shiver down Victor’s spine. But Victor wanted to have fun with this, wanted to draw it out and see what kind of reactions he could get from Yuuri when he was trying to hold off the sounds. Without wasting a moment, Victor sucked gently at Yuuri’s bottom lip, occasionally letting his tongue dart over the plump flesh. Yuuri’s lips had always been so enticing, so kissable. Allowing himself to take time and lavish Yuuri’s lip with attention had Victor’s heart hammering in his chest. He was just so irresistible.

He didn’t miss the way Yuuri’s breath caught, the way he pressed closer as Victor grazed his teeth gently over his lip. Victor could taste the chap stick on his skin, the one Yuuri had borrowed when they were training earlier that day. Victor let his tongue drag slowly over Yuuri’s lip once more, tasting the hint of vanilla in the balm and enjoying the way Yuuri gently nipped at his top lip. Need. That’s what it was. A need for the slow pace to pick up, for the kiss to become so much more.

Victor pulled away from Yuuri’s lips just for a moment, wanting to see the wet sheen on his lip, the blush on his cheeks. Yuuri was stunning. Yuuri’s eyes were half lidded as he looked back at Victor, the look in his eyes that Victor had quickly learned was pure _want_. Sure enough, Yuuri was closing the gap between them, gently licking at the part of Victor’s lips in a silent plea, and who was Victor to deny? Though, he was enjoying the tease, knowing that this was what Yuuri wanted, and he was the one in control of exactly when he could get it.

Yuuri couldn’t even complain. The game had already begun, sounds were prohibited. Victor smiled against Yuuri’s lips, knowing the affect he was having, but Yuuri wasn’t willing to take the treatment, his licks becoming more determined, tongue dipping between Victor’s lips for a moment before retracting again, tentative but needy. Victor gently gripped the bedsheets, letting himself enjoy that tongue silently begging for permission.

Victor finally gave into temptation, his lips parting as Yuuri’s tongue dragged into his mouth, wet and hot, and oh, that was where the real challenge for this game came from. He could feel Yuuri tilt his head for a better angle, tongue draggling tantalizingly against his own, and Victor was reminded just how good a kisser Yuuri was. It took all his self-control not to reach out and tangle his fingers in Yuuri’s hair, to hold him close and encourage him to do so much more. But that was against the rules. Victor wasn’t about to lose because of a technicality.

All Victor could do was enjoy the feeling of Yuuri exploring his mouth, the way his tongue dragged against his own. Yuuri had a talent, one that couldn’t be denied, and Victor was putty in his hands as their tongues danced together, soft, lazy, but sensual and needy. It took all Victor’s self-control to hold back the sounds bubbling at the surface. He couldn’t give in yet. No, this had only just begun. Victor knew that Yuuri had the advantage as long as he was in control like this, that he had to turn the tables if he wanted to win. Victor let his teeth graze delicately over Yuuri’s tongue, applying almost no pressure at all. Just enough to get a reaction. Sure enough, Yuuri was pulling away, breath short, but still no sounds left his lips. Yuuri was good at this.

Victor didn’t waste a second, their breath mingling together for barely a moment before their lips were together once more, his own tongue delicately flitting along Yuuri’s lips before he was welcomed into the warmth of that intoxicating mouth. Victor knew he would’ve given in long ago, he would’ve been whining, mewling, groaning, every sound under the sun for Yuuri’s tempting kisses, but this wasn’t something he’d give into. He wanted to be the winner, wanted to be able to make Yuuri fall apart with nothing but his kiss.

It took him off guard when he felt Yuuri’s finger brush against his hand. Technically against the rules, but Victor wanted it, too. Just a simple hand against his own to ground himself. They could bend that one little rule for the sake of hand holding. Victor would allow it. Victor’s attention was still focused on Yuuri’s mouth, on the way their lips fit together like they were made for each other, all the while their fingers threaded, gently holding each other against the bed. It felt so good, so simple to kiss Yuuri and know that this man was the love of his life, that they could do this whenever they wanted to. Yuuri was _his_ , and Victor wanted everyone to know.

Heartbeat racing, Victor allowed himself the luxury of exploring Yuuri’s mouth, letting his tongue tease Yuuri’s as he shifted himself to get a better angle. Yuuri’s taste was like a drug, Victor was addicted, needed more, whatever he could get. He could smell the soap Yuuri used on his skin, feel soft fingers tangled in his own. Everything about Yuuri was overwhelming, but Victor was doing everything he could to focus on the kiss, to stop himself getting lost in the man of his dreams.

But that thought was short lived as Yuuri’s tongue moved against his own, as his lips adjusted their position until Yuuri was sucking gently at the muscle, focusing his attention on Victor’s tongue and reminding him exactly how talented that mouth could be. Victor wanted to win. He wanted to so badly, to know the affect he had on Yuuri, but that mouth… that tongue… Yuuri’s lips…

Yuuri’s smile was obvious as he let Victor’s tongue go, moving his focus to Victor’s lips as he licked at the soft skin, and Victor was sure Yuuri could taste the chap stick. In fact, the way he kept flicking his tongue against Victor’s lips had him convinced he was savouring it. Victor had gotten so used to that feeling, he hadn’t expected Yuuri’s teeth to dig into his pillowy lip, earning a guttural moan.

Yuuri tugged gently on Victor’s lip as he pulled away, nudging his nose against Victor’s cheek as he grinned, “I win.”

Victor would’ve been disappointed if it wasn’t for the smile on Yuuri’s kiss bruised lips, the flush on his cheeks, the way his eyes had gotten darker. He could see he’d had just as much of an effect on Yuuri. Was this really losing? He’d gotten to shower the love of his life with affection and received it in turn. There really was no way Victor could see this as a loss, even if he was competitive.

Victor smiled brushing kiss after kiss against Yuuri’s lips, finally allowing himself the luxury of touch. Without a second thought, he was wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him closer and enjoying the way their breath mingled together in the tiny space between them as he rested their heads together, “It’s okay, I think I win, too.”

Yuuri whined softly, and a moment later, Victor was on his back, arms filled with Yuuri, heart filled with love. Yuuri’s gentle fingers were caressing Victor’s cheek and instinct had him leaning into the delicate touch, his heart soaring, “You can’t go messing with my win by being cute.”

“Who says?” Victor grinned, enjoying the change in atmosphere. It was one of many things he loved about Yuuri. Things could go from sensual and sexy to playful and sweet in a matter of seconds.

Yuuri nudged their noses together, an affectionate touch Victor had gotten more used to over time. Yuuri always did it when he was happy, something Victor had learned after all this time together. His fingers ran gently along Yuuri’s spine, enjoying having the love of his life in his arms. As much as he had found the challenge exhilarating, it was a weight off his shoulders to be able to make any of the sounds he wanted, a content hum of approval escaping him as Yuuri’s lips lingered against his own once more.

And then Yuuri was pulling away, watching Victor expectantly, and he knew exactly what Yuuri wanted. Victor sighed dramatically for effect, “Alright fine, you win.”

“Was that so hard?” Yuuri chuckled, leaving another wave of kisses against Victor’s lips. They couldn’t help themselves anymore, enjoying the delicate touches, the closeness. This was definitely one of their better ideas, and Yuuri had proven that behind that shy side, competition still pushed him to do everything he could to win. Or maybe it was just getting lost in the moment, lost in the kiss. Victor had lost track of time in the moment, focus completely on pleasuring Yuuri.

“What prize do you want?” Victor asked curiously, silver hair falling in his eyes as he looked up at Yuuri in his arms. He was beautiful. So much more beautiful than he would ever know. When Yuuri smiled, it felt like everything in the world made sense. The curve of his lips in that moment was no different.

“How about some more kisses?” Yuuri asked, blush ever present.

Victor didn’t bother answering, a soft sound of approval spilling forth as he pulled Yuuri closer, letting himself get lost in the feeling of Yuuri’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: I flipped a coin to choose the perspective for this piece... also flipped a coin to choose the winner. I think the coin chose well.


End file.
